Upcoming Stories for 2014 through 2020
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: These are some selections of some Stories i plan to do for next year through to 2020 so review and tell me which one i should work on


Upcoming Stories for 2014 through 2020

Greetings and hello everyone chipmunkfanatic here I have some stories that are upcoming for next year through to 2020 anyway here they are

Trainsformers Cybertron

Description : So you transformers fans are familiar with the show Transformers Cybertron right ? But throw in some steam engines and it's still the same even with the added minicons or something along those lines . Anyway same plot as the show but with some miner differences R&R

These are the Voyages

Description : Captain Seville has found out that the Borg have somehow cloned and upgraded Locutus of Borg to 25th century standards and now plans to assimilate the entire alpha quadrant with in three years time it was after the conference that the Klingons have agreed but the Cardassians are just too coward to assist with there 'limited' resources the defari won't help either so now it's up to starfleet and the klingon empire to take on the borg on there own the romulans are in too much disarray to lend any help either so they travel back in time to take on the Borg there . This starts out in the famous game Startrek online and moves to Star Trek armada a more recent star trek game R&R

The Last Stand Dead Zone

Description : almost the entire USA has been infested with zombies now it's up to Adam Jeanette and there ragtag of survivors to survive on the coast and work together as long as possible can it happen or will all fall apart ? R&R

Adam and the Chipmunks : Combat Evolved

Description : Taking place after Halo Reach Master Chief along with a small band of humans were put into cyrostasis on the pillar of Autumn a ship that left reach before the Covenant glassed it now they plan to take the fight right to them can it work ? R&R

Adam and the Chipmunks : High school of the Dead

Description : it was a normal Day for Adam as he was just hanging around West Eastman High until he heard or saw a zombie breakout which now has him on the run with a stupid teacher a hot looking councilor and his girlfriend his family are no more his friends are all zombies and it's up to him to keep moving and find a way from the general area R&R

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Crossover Episode 1 the Leaf Ninjas are Real

Description : with the TARDIS damaged from a recent rough travel the American Doctor and his female companions are now stranded in an unknown universe so now they have to hide there said TARDIS or risk being discovered by the Anbu an elite group of Ninja in the leaf village R&R

Adam and the Chipmunks : In Black

Description : The company is now running low on agents to catch these said aliens and also make sure to keep the public from finding out but even that's a tough job though but even the media /news can find out R&R

Adam and the chipmunks in Ponyville ?

Description : with no return home the chipmunks are turned into humans which is odd since they should be turned into ponies according to this universes rules but strangely though Adam is able to befriend one of the elements of Harmony Rainbow Dash while both Theodore and Eleanor try to help out with becoming friends with Fluttershy as the chipmunks now turned humans must adapt to using magic that has been built up inside them waiting to be unlocked R&R

Adam and the Chipmunks : Into Cyberspace

Description : Scientists have devoluped a way to have civilians get more 'interactive' with there games and so the chipmunks and chipettes are the guinea pigs for the experiement but what happens when something goes wrong can they get out alive ? Or will they be stuck in Cyberspace forever R&R

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Crossover Episode 2 : May the Force Be With you

Description : trapped on a Mon Calimari Cruiser Adam and his crew now must make there way toward Alderian without being seen or caught by the Empire to warn Princess Lea of the danger that the Empire present can they make it or will the planet become nothing but asteroids R&R

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode 7 : Starcraft

Description : Adam and his companions have arrived in the Starcraft universe aboard the terran battlecruiser Hyperion James Raynor investigating the said box that oddly arrived decided to not take any chances and have a talk with the on in charge Adam agreeing knew that having his weapon with him would as they say insure insurance so Raynor doesn't double cross him or the other way around R&R

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode 9 : Star Trek Universe

Description : Finally arriving in the Star trek Universe Adam and his female companions apply themselves into Starfleet and work there way up to commanding a fleet of there own and taking the fight toward the Borg knocking them out if possible R&R

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode 10 : OBJECTION !

Description : Adam and his female Companions have arrived back on earth but in the universe of Phoenix Wright the Ace attorney and apparently they were in the wrong place at the wrong time and were 'caught' red handed and locked away sonic screwdrivers and weapon attachments taken away now there represented by the man in the blue suit however Twilight Sparkle remembers him from when he saved Rainbow Dash from being banished back in Equestria R&R

**Well now Everyone what do you think of those stories well anyway though if you want to request one just pop it in the review box down below also i'm going to be starting the Crossover Episodes next year or 2015 I don't know but anyway enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think of the said stories chipmunkfanatic OUT ! **


End file.
